New Family
by ReaperVandreadxProwl
Summary: A child of 5 years old is soon pulled into the war between that Millennium Earl and the Black Order and her name is Yoshiorou Yuzuki. Kanda gets a sister. X3
1. Character Introduction

Character introduction

 **Yeah I know I'm starting a new story, its just that I have miss placed my journal that held most of my writing for my other story Transformers Second Life and I am trying to find it. In the mean time I am going to be writing this story and I will try to update every Friday yeah you heard me EVERY FRIDAY and I will try to stick to it I promise *Hands clapsed and bowing with honest face***

 **Name-Yoshiorou Yuzuki**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Nickname-Shio**

 **Hair-Slightly spiked white hair with flecks of black**

 **Age-5**

 **Hight-104.14cm(3ft5in)**

 **Look- Is leaning on the pale peachy side, her face looks like a boy(hence her name will be explained later by a very moody Japanese exorcist) has these crystals that look like a crescent moon with one star on either side(usually hidden by bandages) and the crystals are red as blood, She wears black shorts and a hoody that is dark blue underneath the hood she wears this crop top that is tight and made for flex and movability, when not wearing the hoody she has words etched onto her skin making them look like tattoos, her shoes are boots made for kicking people so something like steal-toes or combat boots.**

 **Eye color- Silver as in the literal metal color silver and they appear to give of a slight glow.**

 **Personality-Yoshiorou is a very quiet but mischievous, she can appear as a shy person, but is very protective and nothing really angers her. When angered RUN, because she can be really scary and will us her powers.**

 **Race-she's what is known as a crystal heart because her heart is a living crystal that allows her to live life a lot longer than normal humans and the Noahs.**

 **Likes- Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Black Order, LenaLee, Miranda, Krory, cats, dragons, lotus flowers, butterflies, dogs, art, singing, Neah Walker**

 **Dislikes-All Noahs, Millenium Earl, Akuma, General Winters Socalo, and those who wish to take love ones away.**

 **Hobbies- Pranking people, singing, drawing, and gardening flowers/herbs**

 **Family- Unknown but considers the Black Order as her family**

 **Innocence- Parasitic-type and allows her to use her powers and abilities to be anti-akuma weapons, The innocence is called Crystal heart even though it is located on the base of her neck(from behind)**

 **If someone would like to draw my character you can do that and if you do may I please see a picture of it. The picture above is something I found on google that closely resembles Yoshiorou just imagine that person looking like a 5 year old.**

 **-ReaperVandread out.**


	2. New Family: Evershift Forest Part One

Chapter 1 New family: Evershift Forest

 **First chapter my dear readers. And the people will assume that Yoshiorou is a boy when the meet her so that is why I am putting he's instead of she's.**

 **Yoshiorou-Can Allen do the disclaimer**

 **Me-If he wants to if not you can always get Yuu to do.**

 **Kanda-Don't call me that *draws Mugen and points sword at Author***

 **Yoshiorou- Big brother Kanda can you pweas do the disclaimer I can't find Big brother Allen *gives puppy dog eyes***

 **Kanda-Fine. ReaperVandread does not own any of the -Man we all be long to Katsura Hosino. She does However own her own Characters such as Yoshiorou.**

 **Me- now on with the story.**

 _3rd POV_

"AHHHHHHGHA," screamed a young child of about 5 who then went to sobbing as an older woman who is the head of the orphanage Was hitting the child out in the middle of the forest behind the orphanage till the child stopped screaming a loud and laid there sobbing. "Now that should teach you monster to not eat until I tell you so and for trying to hurt one of the other sweet little children," said the woman in a very angry tone, "now you won't get any food for 2 months or else." The child simply nodded their head to show that they understood and watched as she went back to the orphanage.

 _Yoshiorou POV_

I got up off the forest floor after making sure she is gone and slowly head towards town to the Inn where old man Gadder lets me help the new people even though I am quiet shy. I looked around the Inn trying to see if anyone new came in, "ne Gadder is there anyone new here?" I asked the old man behind the counter, "yes there are these three young boys and they are in room 31 go say hi if you would like and let me treat those wounds of yours will ya," he replied, no it's alright there just scratches," I said turning him down on his offer and then running off to meet the new arrivals. I stopped in front of the room about to knock when the door opens to reveal an angry Asian guy with long navy blue hair in a pony-tail,"Who the hell are you brat?" he ask," I'm Yoshiorou Yuzuki, I came here to help you if you needed it," I say softly looking at him thinking he might hit me like a lot of people tend to do. "Oh, hi Yoshiorou I'm Allen Walker, the mean one is Kanda, and the red head with the eye patch is Lavi,"said Allen then asked," Can you tell us if anything weird has been happening?" "The forest is off limits if you don't have good directions and the forest likes to change and move. The forest also protects those that need protecting, "I said softly, "well can you show us the forest and take us inside of it we promise not to do anything to it?" Allen asked me.

 _3rd POV_

The three exorcist where quite surprised to find a young child standing in front of their doorway and they could see slight bruising on the 'boys' left cheek. The kid was wearing dark blue hoody and black shorts, and the hoody was large on the child. Kanda was the first to question the kid than Allen told the kid their names and asked for the kids help." Tell me why I am Holding your hand again kid?" Kanda asked annoyed that the kid had insisted on grabbing his hand and not Moyashi or the stupid Usagi," because, I like you and I know I won't be constantly dragging you anywhere," he said. They walked a little longer till they reached a forest that looked like it was moving ever so slightly," and here we are, the Evershift Forest," said the Yoshiorou, there is a tree in there that is directly at the center of this forest and this forest protects it be changing every second." "Okay thank you Shio, um if it is alright that I call you that?" Allen asked as Kanda, and Lavi where telling him to hurry up," it's okay I don't mind I'll leave you to your search hope you find what you are looking for," he said rather softly as Allen was starting to run and catch up to his partners. The child looked at the sky to see that it was nearing sun down and that 'he' better hurry home.

 **Yoshiorou- hey why is this so short?**

 **Me- well maybe because there is a second part and that one will be longer.**

 **Kanda-why did you make him hold my hand?**

 **Yoshiorou- b-b-b-but I was c-c-calm and not annoying you you don't like me *starts to cry and runs behind me*.**

 **Me- now look at what you have done you made her-him cry.**

 **Lavi- did you say her?**

 **Me- what? no I didn't I said him.**

 **Anyways Allen do the end**

 **Allen-okay. Please review no flames and if you do you will find your worst nightmare staring at you, constructive criticism please.**

 **Thank you Until next Friday by-by.**


	3. New Family: Evershift Forest Part Two

New Family: Evershift Forest Part 2

 **Yoshirou- Alright ReaperVandread you need to make this chapter at least 2000 words long got that.**

 **Me-why? its sssssooooo long and I'm too lazzzy.**

 **Yoshirou-do it or I will get Komui to sick Komurin on you.**

 **Me-ALRIGHT ALRIGHT can I do at least 1,500 words instead of 2000?**

 **Yoshirou-alright 1,500 words or more no less than that.**

 **Me-Lavi do the disclaimer please.**

 **Lavi-ReaperVandread does not own any of the -man characters just her oc Yoshirou Yuzuki.**

 _ ***Singing***_

 **And on with the story.**

 _3rd POV_

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi had entered the Evershift Forest with the help of the quiet and timid boy Yoshirou Yuzuki. "Hey Allen did you see the bruising to his left cheek?"asked Lavi,"yeah I wonder where he got it from," Allen replied with a wondering look on his face as they all stopped and looked around to notice that they had been walking in a large circle for thirty minutes." What the hell, why are we just walking in a big circle?" Kanda asked very annoyed," hey yeah your right Kanda," Allen said." Wait do you hear that it sounds like a violin and a voice?" Lavi asked.

(the music video goes with the lyrics The Hanging Tree)

 _ ***Are you are you***_

They started following the music through the forest.

 _ ***Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **They strung up a man**_

 _ **They say who murder three***_

The came to a clearing that held a tree and what they saw made them freeze.

 _ ***Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be***_

At the orphanage a young girl looked around and smiled a grin that would scare a demon. The girl went outside and started emitting a smell that lured out everyone in the orphanage. All but one. A child of five years old awoke to the others where making and was wondering what was happening. The boy was now fully awake when he saw the monsters outside and made a run for the forest heading straight for the lone tree in the clearing.

 _ ***if we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree***_

The boy made it to the tree and heard a melody being played. He slowly started to sing to it.

 _ ***Are you Are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree***_

When Allen, Lavi, and Kanda reached the clearing they saw the boy who happened to be Yoshirou sitting under the tree singing to the hunting melody. Akuma started to appear. There where three level twos and many level ones. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi all activated their innocence. They started taking out the level ones, then the level twos joined the fray.

 _ ***Where dead man called out**_

 _ **For his love to flee**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be***_

The exorcist where doing fine until four more level twos appeared. They had gotten most of the level ones and all of the level twos when they showed up giving them a challenge in trying to get to the boy and protecting him at the same time."You little exorcist are not going to get that innocence," said a level two, as one two of the level two attacked the exorcist and the other went to the boy to get the innocence from the tree.

 _ ***If we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you are you**_

 _ **coming to the tree***_

When the Akuma reached the tree and boy, something surprising happened. The tree erected a barrier around its self and the child. The barrier was impenetrable, nothing the Akuma did could put a dent into it until a three more level two Akuma came and helped their fellow Akuma in breaking the barrier, but they where soon ensnared by the power of the hunting melody that Yoshirou was singing to.

 _ ***Where I told you to run**_

 _ **So we'd both be free**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree**_

 _ **Wear a necklace of hope**_

 _ **side be side with me**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be***_

The Akuma grabbed their heads in pain that the melody was creating not knowing that the child had turned to look at them with wide fearful eyes. Yet the child's voice did not waver because the child, Yoshirou, was told by the tree that they would kill him if he stopped singing to its melody. So he kept singing and raised his voice to be louder and heard by the other Akumas to help Kanda, Lavi, and Allen with destroying the Akumas.

 _ ***If we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree**_

 _ **They strung up a man**_

 _ **The say who murdered three**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree***_

The level ones where exploding and the level twos where crying out in pain as Kanda, Allen, and Lavi made quick work of them. They noticed that the melody was drawing near to the end by how it was slowing down slightly.

 _ ***Are you are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where dead man called**_

 _ **Out for his love to flee**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at mid night**_

 _ **In the hanging tree***_

The Melody came to a close as the exorcist finished off the last Akuma and slowly made their way to the Yoshirou who had sat down after finished singing to the melody that the tree had played." Yoshirou! are you alright!?" asked a slightly tired Allen as Lavi sat down leaning against the tree and Kanda was breathing hard with his hand still on his sword." I-I-I'm fine," he said as he looked at them,"Just a bit tired from complying to Ami's wish of me not to stop singing for her, she is the tree." The three exorcist looked at each other and nodded in agreement,"Yoshirou...,"Allen started but was cut off by Kanda."kid do you know what we are looking for?" Kanda asked they watched as Yoshirou got up and went to the base of the tree moving some of the vines to show a hollow hole in the tree that glowed a silver green color. He then reached his hand into the hole to show the object to which they had been trying to find in the Evershift Forest, Innocence."Kanda how did you know that he knew what we were looking for this!?" Lavi and Allen asked in surprise,"there is a slight glow in the trees trunk and I highly doubt the kid would have let me get it," Kanda said to the other two as if they where idiots," Kanda-san is right," Yoshirou said," I would not of let him get it he probably would have cut Ami inhalf." "Why do you refer to the tree as Ami?" asked Lavi," because I can hear a vioce from the tree and it told me its name is Ami, she was the one playing the melody," Yoshirou answered Lavi,"hey brat what do you here from this?" Kanda asked kneeling down to his hight as he said that," it's saying that the one hasn't shown yet, it can't here the song of it's say that it had a partner, but that partner is long knows its new partner, but can't find them," Yoshirou said while looking at the innocence." Amazing you can here the innocence speak," Allen said really suprised that he could," hey Shio, if I can call you that Yoshirou, would you like to come with us?" asked Lavi as Yoshirou was genuinly suprised by that," why?" he asked," why would you want me to go with you I'm just a monster to everyone in the village." "Well there are three things, first-you are a really good kid, second- you need a place to stay, and third- you need a place to stay cause I don't think you have a home anymore," Lavi said as he pointed towards the village and orphanage. Yoshirou looked to see fires in the distance in the direction of the village and orphanage. Slowly he starts to cry and runs to Kanda. Kanda is caught off guard and falls on his butt as he was still kneeling to be more his hight, Kanda slowly wraps his arm around Yoshirou to try and comfort him."Gader is dead," he said as it was slightly muffled because he had his head burried in Kandas chest," I could care less about the orphanage because I would get beatings from the head mistrest of the orphanage and some of the staff there along with the kids would hurt me with knives, sticks, stones, shovle, and other items that I don't know the name of," said Yoshirou as the three exorcist looked at him and all had the same thought 'no one is ever going to make this child feel like a monster'. Kanda stood up while holding Yoshirou and started walking as Allen and Lavi followed as the young boy had fallen asleep crying in Kanda's arms. They slowly made thier way to back to the Black Order with the child in tow.

 _ **Yoshirou- now that was a long chapter.**_

 _ **Me- yeah I made it to 1,541 for this chapter hope y'all liked it cause it took awhile to find a song for this chapter and now I have to find another song for the next chapter of course I think I already know what it is.**_

 _ **Yoshirou- Now that wasn't so hard now was it?**_

 _ **Me- yeah it was did you know I had to delete some of it and retype it several times!?**_

 _ **Yoshirou- why no I don't and I don't care as long as you did it that is all that matters.**_

 _ **Kanda- why is it that I some how got attached to the boy?**_

 _ **Yoshirou- hey I am not a b*stops Yoshirou from saying anything while whispering don't ruin it they will find out in a chapter or two***_

 _ **Allen- how can people be so mean to a sweat little kid*starts crying and huging Kanda,Yoshirou, and ReaperVandread(me) in a death grip hug***_

 _ **Me- L-L-Lavi do t-t-the e-e-e-end**_

 _ **Lavi- please review and give a helping word. Flames shall be thrown right back to the firey pits of HELL.**_

 _ **Everyone- TILL NEXT TIME BY**_


	4. AN

**Me- sorry I didn't have it finished today but I will have it finished next friday.**

 **Thank you for being patient.**


	5. New Family: Black Order part one

**Me- hi everyone and welcome to another friday.**

 **Yoshirou- now do you think that you can do 2000 words this time?**

 **Me- MAYBE...why.**

 **Yoshirou- because if you make this chapter short I will let big brother Kanda use you as a practice dummy.**

 **Me- :0... Cross do the disclaimer as I run from Kanda.**

 **Cross- why must I do the disclaimer?*drinks from glass of wine***

 **Me- do it or I will prsonally see to it that you die from a death that no one will understand how you died and it will be very painfull.**

 **Everyone-...**

 **Cross- ReaperVandread does not own any of us and if she did many of us wold be living in hell*drinks mor wine* and the only one she does own is Yoshirou Yuzuki.**

 **Yoshirou POV**

I woke up in a room that I did not reconize at all. I looked around some more and saw Lavi and Allen softly talking, but I did not see Kanda at all. After I sat up some in the bed Allen and Lavi greeted me." How are you feeling Shio?" asked Allen as he came over to me,"fine, where's Kanda?" I asked in a soft voice looking around for him,"Kanda went out to find you some new clothes saying along the lines of 'The brat needs new cloths they are tatterd and old'," Lavi said with a smile.'I hop he gets somthing like I'm wearing now' I thought just as the door to the room opened and Kanda came in holding a bag of what looks like clothes. He placed the bag on the bed beside me," I got you some clothes brat go and clean your self up," he said as I started looking through the bag to see some of the clothes where like the ones I am wearing now." Thank you Kanda" I said giving a soft smile to him as I got up and went the bathroom to clean up. When I was in the bathroom I took a nice shower making sure to clean myself really good and got out to put the first layer of clothes on and then moving on to the dark blue hoodie and the black shorts I also made sure that my white hair with black flecks covered me forehead from view. I'm glad that I got to clean myself because before the old hag at the orphanage would not allow me to take showers sometimes and so my hair would always look like this creamy brown color. When I came out they all stared at me," is some thing wrong?" I asked looking at them nervously." Nothings wrong we just didn't think you hair would look so neat and pretty," Lavi said being the first one to snap out of his daze as the others followed shortly after,"brat those clothes actually suit you better than those other rags," Kanda said,"yeah you look great," Allen said. I was over joyed that they liked me, I was so happy that I hugged them all giving them a shock when I said, "thank you onii-chan's."

 **3rd POV**

The small group of exorcist and the child that is with them left the Inn that they where staying in heading to the train station to get the the town that was close to the Black Order. They got to the train station and bought their tickets. As they waited for thier train the child started to hum then sing very softly to himself.

 _ ***Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue**_

 _ **Itsumo ichiwa de tondeiru**_

 _ **Taka wa kitto kanashikarou**_

 _ **Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka**_

 _ **Sora o tsukanda sono tsubasa**_

 _ **Yasumeru koto wa dekinakute**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Taka no youna kono kokoro**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Sora o mau yona samishisa o**_

 _ **Ame no sobofuru iwakage ni**_

 _ **Itsumo chiisaku saiteiru**_

 _ **Hana wa kitto setsunakarou**_

 _ **Iro mo kasunda ame no naka**_

 _ **Usu momoiro no hanabira o**_

 _ **Medetekureru te mo nakute**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Hana no youna kono kokoro**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Ame ni utareru setsunasa o**_

 _ **Hitokage taeta no no michi o**_

 _ **Watashi to tomo ni ayunderu**_

 _ **Anata mo kitto samishikarou**_

 _ **Mushi no sasayaku kusahara o**_

 _ **Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo**_

 _ **Taete monoiu koto mo naku**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro**_

 _ **Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**_

 _ **Hitoribocchi no samishisa o***_

The three exorcist that where with the child just looked at him as he shruged and simply said he was bored."Singing is a great way to entertain myself," he said," you have a great voice," Allen said as the others nodded in agreement.

The train arived soon after and they all boarded the train."Hey Shio mind singing a song?" asked Lavi,"sure what do you want me to sing?" Shio said.

"How about The Dawn Will Come?" Asked Lavi,"okay,"said Shio.

 _ ***Shadows fall**_

 _ **And hope has fled**_

 _ **Steel your heart**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come**_

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come**_

 _ **Shepards lost**_

 _ **And his home is far**_

 _ **Look to the stars**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come**_

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come**_

 _ **Bare your blade**_

 _ **And raise it high**_

 _ **Stand your ground**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come**_

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The Dawn Will Come***_

 **Yoshirou POV**

After I had finished the song the train had stopped but we weren't at our stop yet because all I saw was open landscape with not a single building in sight."Kanda why did we stop?" I asked him in a soft voice,"the engine is probably having problems,"Lavi said to answer my question as Kanda walked off to go see what the problem was."Shio there are Akuma near by I want you to hide in here under the seat so that they can't find you as me and Lavi head to where Kanda is, ok," Allen said as his left eye was activated seeing the souls of the Akuma. Kanda had left us ten minutes ago and now Allen and Lavi went to go help him fight the Akuma that where holding us from getting to where we need to be." Ok," I said getting under the seat to hide as I was told to. It was about 5 minutes after they had left when the door opened and someone entered the compartment I was then grabbed and dragged out from my hiding spot. I found myself hanging upside down being held by my left leg. I tried looking to see who was holding me, but all I saw was a very odd looking black suit that rich or business people wear." Well, well I see I have found a little exorcist not with his group,"said the suit," please let go sir," I said as I moved my hands to look like I was holding something in them," now why would I do that when you are my enemy, hmmm?" He said. I opened my hands, closing my eyes, and shouting,"Blinding light," I then created a bright light that caused him to drop me allowing me to get out of the compartment running for any of the exorcist that where with me." KANDA, ALLEN, LAVI WHERE ARE YOU," I shouted in hops of finding them I had started running for the front of the train. When I reached the front and looked out the window I saw them fighting a lot of Akuma. I was about to call out for them when I was grabbed by the arm and pulled back from the window. The guy turned me around, kneeling to my height to look me in the eye." That was some trick you pulled back there little girl, now tell me your name," he said as I looked at him with wide eyes taking in every inch of his face. He was good looking I'll give him that much, but that is my opinion and I'm five so I don't know much about looks. He also had these weird scars on his forehead." Silvia Mark," I said not giving him my real name and making sure the bandages around my forehead did not show through my white with black spots hid it." Lovely name now I must go before those little exorcist see me," he said standing up and now that I think about it he is taller than Kanda. When I was sure he was gone I started crying really hard because I was so sure that he was going to kill me and that scared me really badly. When Kanda, Allen, and Lavi came back in to the train to find me crying right there and not where I was supposed to be had the get made at first then worried when they saw the state that I was in," Shio what's wrong? What happened?" Asked Lavi and Allen as Kanda walked up to me and picked me up holding me close to him. I slowly soon stop my crying, but I still hiccup every now and then," this scary guy found me in the compartment so I ran this way when he caught me and asked for my name though I did not tell him my real just a fake that I came up with in a split second. I also thought he was going to kill me," I said in a very tired yet terrified voice to Kanda as I slowly fell asleep in his arms entering my dreams of when I was four.

 _*Dream*_

I was running, but from what I don't know I can't remember all I know is that I need to keep running. Soon I fell and I had landed in some liquid. When I brought my hand closer to my face to see what I had landed in I was in complete terror as I realized that what I had landed in was blood and there was a lot of blood. I started looking around to see where the blood had came from only to see three people on the ground a little ways away ripped apart and their body parts where strewn all around in that area. I had started to get up to continue running when I felt these hands grab me trying to pull me apart like those people I just saw. That is when I started to scream and thrash around in the hands trying to get free when I heard these voices it sounded like they where trying to wake someone up, but who? As I listen more closely it sound like they where trying to wake me up, but wasn't I already awake. I was now throughly confused and more scared meaning my screams started up again except louder, wait when had I stopped screaming? I thought before my whole body jolted.

 _*Dream end*_

My eyes opened with a start looking around only to reconize the train compartment that we had been in for a while," Hey are you okay you started moving and shaking pretty badly there? Was it a bad dream?" Lavi asked. I just moved my head in an up an down fashion of a yes not trusting my voice at all right now because I felt like crying again. I then looked over at Kanda an moved to be closer to the moody samurai as I felt safer near him as I drifted of to sleep again except this time I didn't have any bad dreams. When I awoke this time it was by a shake on my shoulder from said moody samurai as I had fallen into his lap. I looked at with these really sleepy eyes that said "I am not moving I asmm very comfy", he got slightly annoyed, but picked me up in what they call bridle style and I had gone straight back to sleep.

 **Me- yes I have finally done 2019 words holy hell that took forever.**

 **Yoshirou- good job... now do 2500.**

 **ME - NO I can not do that many words at all.**

 **Yoshirou- fine you won't do that but keep the chapters between 1500 and 2000 k.**

 **Me-k... now if you have questions send them in I will do as many as I can but I will only be choosing at least three or four.**

 **Yoshirou- Cross do the end.**

 **Cross- *sips out of wine bottle* please leave a *drinks even more wine* r - review and questions that you up mayyy have *passes out from to much alcohol. And this is why we don't drink.***

 **Me- hope you have fun with the hangover in the morning Cross.**

 **By by my dear readers till next friday**


	6. New Family: Black Order part two

**Me - hi every one I'm back with the second part.**

 **Yoshirou- hey remember what I said last time.**

 **Me - yes and I will make sure to do that so I can live to finish this story.**

 **GRRFR- oh can I do the disclaimer please.**

 **Optimus Pirme- Grimm Reaper Raven Foxtrot Rainfire this is not your story now come with me back to base.**

 **Me - how the hell did the both of you get here, and yeah I guess you can Gladius.**

 **GRRFR- yaaaaa, ReaperVandread does not own any thing in here except for Yoshirou Yuzuki and any changes to the plot.**

 **Me - now leave and return to your story*watches as both transformers leave through this green swirly portal* good now that they are gone**

 **On with the story.**

 **Yoshirou POV**

When I woke up for the third time I found myself in an unknown room. I looked around only to notice that the room looks like a room in an Inn l.' So we stopped at an Inn for the day' I thought as three familiar people came in through the door and each of them had food for themselves." Man I glad we found this Inn when we did, it sure is poring it's ass off outside," Lavi said as he sat on one of the three beds in the room and saw that I was awake, "Ah, your awake, good, are you hungry?" Lavi then proceeded to ask me and all I did was nod my head then looked at Kanda with a questioning look in my eyes." You where out for a good few hours," he said as he made his way over to me with food. After I had eaten I looked around the room some more only to notice that there where only three beds in the room." Who is sharing a bed?" I asked quietly looking at the three beds in the room and then at Lavi and Allen,"you and Kanda are if that is alright with you," Allen said. I nodded my head yes that it was alright with me and that I don't mind as long as I was with someone that would make me feel safe. After a little while I had cleaned myself and went to bed I had snuggled close to Kanda because I was cold and he was really warm. I had fallen asleep after a couple of seconds and enter a dream.

 _*Dream*_

 _I was running through the dark again but this time I wasn't being chased instead it felt like I was just playing hid and seek until I found my surroundings to be an unfamiliar forest that is when I got scared and called out for someone anyone to come and help me," Hush child we are what people call innocence. Innocence is one but split into many. You are special. You hear the spirits and you can here us and our pleas so listen closely to our songs and words of wisdom for we have chosen you to bear one of these innocence and it shall become a part of you. Use our power and yours wisely for we are here because of your wish to help people in need of help whether they be demon or of mortal origins. You are our helper in the war we call life," echoed a voice that had different voices that sounded the same yet different. It was as if the voices where one yet many. This voice will be given the name Dreamer for this voice is,but yet a dream that has yet to stop. As I was in my thoughts about the mysterious voice it was broken by a meer wind that blew through the forest bringing the scent of lotus blossoms and blue dragon rose blossoms (1*) 'wait why do I smell those' I thought as I followed the scents to a clearing that held a pond with lotus flowers and around the pond there where blue dragon rose flowers. The voice of the innocence spoke again," and let Titanium be your guidance." I then started walking to a place where I saw a glowing light deeper in the forest that I decided to go look at after Dreamer had finished talking. I made my way slowly through the forest getting closer to the silver light that has a green tint to it, and as I got closer I could hear soft humming coming from the direction of the light. As I came to a clearing filled with more blue dragon roses I saw a huminish figure picking the roses and the figure was giving of that soft humming sound. "Um, hello who might you be?" I asked and the figure turned towards me. I had a felling that she was giving me a smile," Shio my name is Crystal and I am the one who is your innocence I am glad that I chose you to be my accommodator for this war," said Crystal. Before I could ask any more questions there was a bright light and then darkness._

 _*Dream end*_

 _I woke up to see that it was still dark out and that the rain was coming down even harder than before. I also noticed that I was really warm and that I felt safe. That is when I saw that I had moved closer to Kanda and that he had his arms warped around me to keep me in a protective maner like a father or brother would do for a child or sibling. I then tried to get out of his grip to go to the bathroom (what I really had to go), but every time I tried to get out his grip would just tighten around me. I finally decided instead of pulling away for him I decided to try and slide out of his grip. That plan worked perfectly as I got of the bed and went to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands I noticed that my hair had gotten longer again and that I would need to cut it soon. As I moved my hand to ich the back of my neck I felt somthing there like a small crystal that felt like it was in the shape of a heart. I decided to ask someone in the morning. I headed back to bed after I made sure the bandages on my forehead where not loose. When I crawled back in I snuck back into Kanda's arms I went back to sleep without any dreams this time._

 **3 POV**

When morning came Lavi was the first to wake up and see the most adorable scene. He proceeded to wake up Allen and the both looked at the scene with soft smiles. Yoshirou was snuggled up close to Kanda and Kanda had wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. Allen got Timcampy (is that how you spell it?) to take a picture waking Kanda up to notice a moyashi and an usagi staring at him with large smiles," we did not think that you would actually be a hugging person,"Lavi said quietly to keep from waking up the young child. Kanda gave him and Allen a glare and proceeded to gently wake up the brat that was practically as close to him as posible. When Yoshirou finally woke up he gave a low whine of no." Brat you need to get up. We are heading to the Order now," said Kanda as he shook the child some more to wake him up." Mmmh...I'm...yawn...up," said Shio as he rubbed his eyes and sat up looking quite tired," did you have a good sleep?" Asked Allen. Yoshirou got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas and into his outfit. When he came back out he had a clean change of bandages around his forehead." Kanda can you look at the back of my neck please?" Yoshirou asked very quietly as he walked toward Kanda. Kanda gestured for him to turn around and moved him slightly long hair out of the way and stopped." Hey Yuu what's wrong?" Asked Lavi as he looked a Kanda's surprised face,"oi, boy when did you get this?" Kanda asked." I think I got it last night," he said quietly as he looked up at Kanda with large worried eyes." Well now we need to move faster to get to the Order," Kanda said as he moved around the room collecting his stuff and putting it in a bag to take with him as the other two exorcist also moved around the room collecting their bags. After they had all collected their things and they head out toward the Black Order.

 **Shio POV**

We where in front of the gates to the Black Order I stood in front of the gate keeper." Stand still and let me examine you," he said and so I stood still as he examine me." FAIL HE HAS THE STAR MARK OF AN AKUMA!" Yelled the gate keeper as I looked quite surprised as he yelled that." Gatekeeper she is not an Akuma. Now open the gate," said Kanda,"o-okay if you say so. Gates open," said the gatekeeper as he opened the gates.

I decided to sing a song that is playing in my head.

 _ ***singing song Titanium***_

 _ *** You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**_

 _ **I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

 _ **I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**_

 _ **you shoot me down, but I get up**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

 _ **fire away, fire away**_

 _ **ricochet, you take your aim**_

 _ **fire away, fire away**_

 _ **you shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **you shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall**_

 _ **Ghost town and haunted love**_

 _ **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

 _ **I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

 _ **fire away, fire away**_

 _ **ricochet, you take your aim**_

 _ **fire away, fire away**_

 _ **you shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **you shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Stone hard, machine gun**_

 _ **Fired at the ones who run**_

 _ **Stone hard, as bulletproof glass**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **I am titanium***_

After I had finished singing the song softly I had notice that we had stopped at a door. Lavi opened the door and walked in, we all followed. When we were all in the room we took a seat on a red couch with me sitting on Kanda as Allen woke up the sleeping man. After Allen woke him up he introduced himself." Why hello little one my name is Komui and I welcome you to the Black Order," he said as he gave me a smile," and what is your name?" He asked next." My name is Yoshirou Yuzuki," I said answering his question.

 **Me - okay I typed up 1888 words.**

 **Shio- good job now start the next chapter.**

 **Me- fine. Someone do the end.**

 **Komui- please review and hop you enjoyed this part of ch2.**

 **Till next friday by by**


	7. New Family: Crystal hearts and innocence

**Me - hi I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **Shio- hope you can not do as many author notes. Because those are annoying.**

 **Me - I'll try not to but you will never know my work can make me tired.**

 **Shio- whateve. When are they going to find out I'm a girl?**

 **Me - maybe this chapter I think. Okay I will do the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer- ReaperVandread does not own -man or any characters besides Yoshirou.**

 **On with the story.**

 **'Mind'**

 _Recap_

 _" Why hello little one my name is Komui and I welcome you to the Black Order," he said as he gave me a smile," and what is your name?" He asked next." My name is Yoshirou Yuzuki," I said answering his question._

 _End of recap_

 **Yoshirou POV**

"Now Yoshirou do you know why you are here?" Asked Komui as he knelt in front of me,"is it because I here their songs," I said," well yes, but somthing else is also the reason why you are here, can you make another guess," said Komui. I tried to think of why else I was here. Was it because I had a crystal heart? Or...'innocence...you... are...here...because of me' a voice said from in my head causing me to frown as I voiced that one word," is it innocence?" I asked. When I looked up Komui was giving a smile that kind creeped me out so I went and hid some what behind Kanda as Komui got up beckened for me to follow. I followed, but I pulled Kanda to come with me because Komui kind scared me. We came to this weird medical room where I was asked to remove my hoodie. When I removed my hoodie I was then asked to remove my shirt which I refused to do in front of males." Come on brat it is not that bad just remove your shirt so that the faster this gets done with the faster you can get some food," Kanda said trying to in courage me," no," I said looking at him with a glare. That is when the door opened to reveal a girl who appeared to be about 18 years old," what is going on in here nii-san and why is the room a mess?" Asked the girl( I may have started throwing random things and running around trying to keep away from the two males)." Yoshirou won't remove his shirt Lenalee," said Komui as he let his guard down to stare at his supposed sister," damit Komui do drop your guard," Kanda said as I darted fast for the nice girl. I jumped up and grabbed onto Lenalee. Lenalee wrapped her arms around me to hold me up," what do you think you are doing to my lil' sister?" Komui asked," well big brother if you bothered to pay attention you would have noticed that this child is a girl not a boy," Lenalee said.' Wait they thought that I was a boy... that is funny, but I guess I do look like a boy' I thought. Both males where shocked quite badly about me being a girl I found it funny that I started to giggle at their faces. That brought them back to the present situation of giving her a check up seeing as she did not have one." Well Lenalee would you like to help me give Yoshirou a check up to make sure she is in good health?" Komui asked Lenalee," okay nii-san I will help you giver her a check up," said Lenalee as she set me down on a table so that they could give me a check up. After several minutes my checkup was done Lenalee left saying she had something to do." Kanda up," I said with puppy eyes and moved my arms up to show that I wanted him to carry me. He gave a scowl before obliging with my request to be picked up. We continued to walk down some hallways and came to an elevator that took us down really far. When the elevator came to a stop Kanda had set me down on my feet," now Yoshirou do you know what innocence is?" Asked Komui. I looked at him," yes I know what innocence is. It is the gods crystal and any who have it are his apostles," I said and both males where throughly surprised that I knew it, but I had kept hearing this soft voice in my head saying it. I was soon brought out of my thoughts as I was picked up by weird glowing things. It startled me to shifting parts of my body to become crystallized in a protective manner." Calm little one I mean you no harm," said a feminin voice that caused me to relax and go back to normal. What I saw amazed me," you're a pretty lady," I said as I looked at the creature before me. She was really pretty, then she put her forehead against mine," 10%...35%... ...55%...80%... it would seam that they highest synchronization rate with your innocence is 80%," said the lady. She put me down gently," I am sorry if I had scared you I did not mean to I only wanted to learn about your innocence," she said," it is okay you only startled me if I had known before hand I would not of been startled," I said to her." Hevlaska what did you learn from her innocence?" Komui asked," Yoshirou you will are one with a crystal heart and you will stand beside the destroyer of time as the protector of innocence," Hevlaska said. I started to hear melodies coming from below me so I walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. I saw a lot of innocence in Hevlaska." I hear their songs they have not found their partners. They cry out for them, they know who they are, but they can't find them. They ate sad," I said making all attention focus on me," Yoshirou you said you hear their songs what do you mean by that?" Asked Komui as he looked confused at me," Sister complex you won't understand what she just said, not even I know what she said," Kanda said.

 **3rd POV**

As the elevator went up Komui was greatly interested in how Yoshirou could hear the innocence. If she could hear it what would that mean, and it would seam as if she would not need to train with a general, but would still need some schooling at least." Do you know what a crystal heart is?" Asked Yoshirou as they where now walking down a hall going who knows where." I believe that they're myths and that anyone has a crystal for a heart would not survive for long," said Komui," but I have little knowledge about them you should ask Bookman he is apart of the Bookmen clan, do you know what the Bookmen are?" Asked Komui as a loud sound interrupted their talk, " I'm hungry," Yoshirou said," well let's head to the cafeteria and get you some food," Komui said as we turned down a different hallway and through a big set of doors.

 **Yoshirou POV**

We walked through a big set of doors and I could smell food so I ran ahead of them to where food was being served. The person behind the counter look like he was really happy to be cooking all this food for people.

"Alrighty who's next?" Asked the cook," um... I am," I said as I stepped forward a little. I was very shy and nervous,"well hello there cutie pie what would you like I can make any thing you want, and by the way my name is Jerry," said Jerry." My name is Yoshirou Yuzuki. Um I can have anything?" I asked just to make sure I heard correctly," why yes anything you want," replied Jerry." Okay, can I have 4 bowls of miso ramen, 10 platters of shrimp, 2 platters of boiled crab legs, and for desert 2 triple fudge cake," I said as I looked at him with a shine to my eyes as he looked a me quite surprised by my large order of food," are you sure that you can eat all that?" Asked Jerry. It was understandable that he would be skeptical of me a 5 year old being able to eat that much," yes I'm sure," I said,"okay cutie pie," Jerry said as he went to make my food. I was really happy that I got to eat the amount of food that I could. Kanda and Komui caught up to me after a little while of when I ordered my food." Alrighty cutie pie here's your order," Jerry said as I got my food on a cart," you can eat all of that?" Asked Komui who was surprised to see my amount of food,"yes," I said as I pushed my cart full of food to a familiar fluff of white hair. I sat next to Allen as Kanda came after a few minutes." You eat just like moyashi," Kanda said as he ate his soba noodles." It's Allen Bakanda," Allen said. I finished all my food and left to go and explore the Black Order some more. I soon found myself in a garden like area after about 30min( I ran into many dead ends along the way)." A perfect place to sing a song," I said as I walked to the largest tree there and sat down on one of the above ground roots.'hmmm what to sing' I thought and just after I thought that I found a good song

( **Who we are by imagine dragons** )

 ** _* Up in the morning_**

 ** _Up in the evening_**

 ** _Picking down clocks_**

 ** _When the birds come out to eat_**

 ** _Oh to eat_**

 ** _Up on the mountain_**

 ** _Down in the king's lair_**

 ** _Pushing these blocks_**

 ** _In the heat of the afternoon,_**

 ** _Oh afternoon_**

 ** _We were never welcome here_**

 ** _We were never welcome here at all_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _It's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _So won't you save us_**

 ** _What we are_**

 ** _Don't look clear_**

 ** _Cause it's all uphill from here_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Up in the attic_**

 ** _Down in the cellar_**

 ** _Lost in the static_**

 ** _Coming back for more_**

 ** _Oh for more_**

 ** _Out with the reason_**

 ** _In with the season_**

 ** _Taking down names_**

 ** _In my book of jealousy_**

 ** _Jealousy_**

 ** _We were never welcome here_**

 ** _We were never welcome here at all_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _It's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _Because it's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _So won't you save us_**

 ** _What we are_**

 ** _Don't look clear_**

 ** _Cause it's all uphill from here_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _They say we're crazy [8x]_**

 ** _It's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _Because it's who we are_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_**

 ** _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_**

 ** _So won't you save us_**

 ** _What we are_**

 ** _Don't look clear_**

 ** _Cause it's all uphill from here_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _(They say we're crazy)*_**

I finished singing the song and not even noticing that someone had entered the room." Oi brat come on it is late you need to sleep," Kanda said as he came over and picked me up. We left the garden room and went down halls ending up in front of a door. Kanda opened the door and set me on the floor," go get ready for bed the bathroom is over there," Kanda said. I moved around and found my night clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed into them. I came out to see Kanda already changed and in the bed. I head over to the bed and slipped in as his arms warped around me to pull me closer in a protective sibling way." Go to sleep little gentle moon," Kanda said as I entered sleep.

 **Me-2055 words this chapter.**

 **Yoshirou- yaaaaa now readers don't have to wait for a few Fridays to get the next chapter.**

 **Me- I know and my volunteering is nearing an end soon too.**

 **Meaning of Yoshirou Yuzuki- From Japanese 優** **(yu) "gentleness, superiority" and 月** **(zuki) "moon". From Japanese 義** **(yoshi) "righteous" and 郎** **(rou) "son".**

 **Me- the meaning for my oc name is there this first sentence is her last name and the other is her first. Tyki do end.**

 **Tyki- fine please review and do not flame or... what is this hand writing I can't even read it I think it says or go crawl under a rock and die?**

 **Till next friday**


End file.
